All Shook Up
by Brown Eyed Girl6240
Summary: AU. Naomi just wanted some Garibaldi's, but, she got much more. A Naomily One-shot.


**So, this is my first time posting on FF. The characters might be OOC, the title is a song by Elvis. I'm American, so I'm sorry if my terms are not correct.**

**Like I said in my bio I'm not a good writer, but I tried, and I want to improve. I was writing a multichapter Naomily fic but my iPod deleted it, so I wrote this one-shot. I'd be awesome if you guys left a review? Thanks! -J**

**Disclaimer-Don't own skins**

BEEP BEEP BEEEP

She woke up to the loud alarm, turning over she looked at the blaring object, the bright blue letters reading 6:00am. Naomi forgot to turn off the alarm yesterday, which she did when there was no school. After turning it off and trying to go back to sleep, the blond gave up and got out of bed. She was not a morning person so it was weird how she could not go back to sleep. Naomi headed down to the kitchen to grab some Garibaldi's. That was the first thing she did every morning when she woke up. She would never tire of her favorite biscuit. She looked in the drawer where her stash of Garibaldi's were and to her dismay they were gone. She swore she had a pack left before she had to stock up. The blond could never start her day properly without those biscuits. It worked in her favor, that her mum was indifferent to them and Kieran disliked them. That to her was a great thing.

If she had to chose one thing to eat everyday, Garibaldi's would be it, but it seemed that they always got her into trouble. Like the time she was six, ate too many, and ended up throwing up on another kid. Or the time a flock of pigeons chased her when she was ten, trying to steal her biscuits. Then there was the time she got into a loud argument with a snotty seven year old, over the last pack, only to embarrassingly find out there was more in the back, that was fairly recently. In spite of that and other unfortunate circumstances involving the treat, she still loved them.

"Fucking hell," she sighed. The blond was going to have to go to the next town over to stock up. The town she lived in didn't carry her precious Garibaldi's, at least it wasn't too far. First, she had to go back upstairs to put on some clothes. When she came downstairs she hadn't been worried about her mom or Kieran getting a eyeful, on the account of them saying over Kieran's sisters house. They were arranging everything for the move to Bristol. After putting on clothes she grabbed the keys to Kiersn's old yellow car.

Getting in and starting up the car she headed towards the back roads, no traffic signals. It was a straight two way dirt road that connected the town to the town over, which was way bigger. There was nothing in-between but a conveniently placed, small family owned, petrol station and a diner. Naomi loved to go to that diner, they served the best food. It was a popular place to eat, but right now she was on a mission and she wasn't about to stop for anything. Well except maybe that smoke coming out of the car.

"Blimey! You've got to be kidding me!" she slammed her hand on the steering wheel. Naomi decided to keep going hoping the car would make it to the diner (it was probably a bad idea). It wasn't like she could call anyone, she had forgotten her mobile at home. After driving for a bit longer she pulled up to the diner and immediately turned off the engine. The establishment had just opened but she knew the petrol station would not open for an hour or so (they had a mechanic). She got out and stood by her car, contemplating on what to do. Suddenly a car pulled up and two blokes got out, she assumed they were headed to the diner but they stopped right in front of her.

One was shorter than the other, the tallest one was just over Naomi's height the other went up to her eyes. They looked like brothers, they both had blond hair but the shorter one had blue eyes as opposed to the taller one who had green eyes. "Hey, it looks like you need some help," the tall one said. "My name is Brad and this is my brother Brody." They where both looking Naomi up and down. She could of told them to fuck off, but if they could somehow fix this, anytime soon, that would be great. They sure had dumb names.

"Naomi," she said flatly. She gestured to the car, "Can you guys fix that? They gave each other a look. Naomi was suspicious but decided to ignore it.

"Do you have tools?" Brody asked, moving to open the bonnet of the car. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

His brother looked at him with a 'what the fuck face' while Naomi opened the boot of the car, trying to find anything that could help with this problem. After opening the boot she looked around and found a box full of tools, she didn't know why Kieran had them, he didn't know anything about cars. She brought the tools to the two guys who seemed to be having a whispered intense conversation.

She handed the tools over, "Here you go." She stood there with her arms crossed waiting for one of them to start.

Brad asked, "Do you want to go sit on that bench," he pointed to a bench about seven feet away. "He can concentrate better without people watching him."

"Whatever? Is this going to take long I have somewhere to be." She asked irritated, all Naomi wanted was to get back on the road.

"Not that long," Brad answered, as they made their way to the bench. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Naomi rolled her eyes she had to remind herself that she was getting her car fixed, fast and free. The questioning went on for a few minutes until Brody called Brad over. Naomi was about to lose her nut. She watched as the brothers once again whispered and argued a bit, before Brody came over to sit by her this time.

"Is something wrong," she looked over at Brad and back to Brody.

"No, he can take care of it", he replied. Your hot, maybe we can go back to my place later," he put his hand on her bare knee. _I should of worn jeans instead of this skirt. _

"What the fuck!" Her face contorted into an angry expression.

Before she told him off they both turned to the loud sound of a motorbike. Naomi was too busy looking at the motorist to notice Brody walking back to his brother. The guy on the motorbike looked small for a dude. A helmet covered his whole face, he had on boots, jeans and a leather jacket, all black. The motorbike looked to be a Harley-Davidson, red in color. As the motorist came closer he pointed to the car like if saying, 'do you guys need help or what's going on there?' Just what Naomi needed another useless bloke trying to pick her up. The rider parked and got off. Now that he was closer the blond new he had to be a she or a short slender dude.

It was confirmed when the motorist took off the helmet and flipped her red hair back. It was a hot girl with beautiful brown eyes and hair that shown bright in the morning sun, she was a bit shorter than herself. The blue eyed girl's mouth dropped open, when she first saw the rider she did not expect what was in front of her.

"Are you alright?" the red haired girl asked with a voice of sandpaper and whiskey. Oh my goodness that voice was pure sex. The blond felt her knees weaken. "Um, you might want to close your mouth you could catch bugs like that," she said with a amusement in her tone. Naomi snapped out of it with a slight blush to her face. "My names Emily by the way." Emily, what a beautiful name.

"Nanomi, I mean Naomi," she hurriedly corrected. She was a bit nervous, and she never got nervous in front of girls.

The brown eyed girl smiled. "I was just stopping by for some food but I saw the smoking car, thought you might need a hand?" Neither paid attention to the still bickering brothers, they only had eyes for each other. It was true, Emily stopped to eat but when she saw the bored irritated blonde sitting on the bench, she just had to talk to her. Emily could never resist a beautiful blonde.

The blonde raised her eyebrow, "You know about cars? She had crossed her arms.

"Yes, my dad taught me at a young age, I'd say it comes in handy," Emily glanced at Naomi's car and gave the blonde a cheeky smile.

"So, are you trying to tell me it comes in handy for picking up girls in need of help with their cars," she gave her a smile of her own.

"With girls on motorbikes as well," Emily replied with yet another cheeky smile, hands in pockets. The blonde smirked at that.

"Well, Brad and Brody said they'd take care of it." that's when they both looked at the brothers.

"Friends of yours or...?" the brown eyed girl left the sentence unfinished.

"No, just met them, they said they would be able to help me but by the looks of it they're to busy with each other, and I need to get going," Naomi rolled her eyes, now listening intently to what they were trying and failing to whisper about. Apparently Naomi was supposed to be easy and chosen one of them, if not both by now. Brad was telling Brody that most blondes he encountered slept with him quickly, and that he thought this one (Naomi) was in the bag. This quarrel was happening as if the girls weren't there. Naomi had enough of these asshats, at this point she just wanted them to leave.

She told Emily, "Come on, let me go tell them to fuck off." The two girls made their way to the brothers coming to a stop in front of them. Naomi cleared her throat. The two guys stopped talking and turned their heads towards the sound.

Before the blue eyed girl could say anything, Brody said, "Dayum you take care of the blonde I'm more of a redhead kind of guy," he looked Emily up and down.

"Hey tossers, I'm right in front of you and we heard everything you guys were saying," Emily said. Brad looked put off, but Brody just smiled and Naomi smirked in amusement.

"I like them feisty. When did you get here?" Brody addressed Emily and smiled even bigger, leaning against the yellow car. Emily gave him a incredulous look.

"Didn't you hear the motorbike, she gestured to the bike." He looked at the said object.

"You keep getting better and better," he stated, loving a hot girl on a bike.

She retorted quickly, "and you keep getting stupider and stupider." She gave him a scathing look.

"Do you guys want to shag us or what?" Brad said impatiently. Well that was blunt, but then again it seemed everything they've said was.

Both girls furrowed their eyebrows in anger and simultaneously said, "No!"

Brad was done, he wasn't going to waste his time trying to get with a girl if she didn't want to. He knew these types of girls they weren't going to give it up, at first look he thought the blond would be a easy one.

He turned to his brother, "lets just go they aren't going to go for it. We are wasting our time." Brody looked at his brother and back to the girls. Naomi looked about ready to verbally assault him and the redhead, as if she was ready to physically assault him and not in a good way, at least for him.

"Whatever," Brody shrugged his shoulders. They got inside their car and before they left Brody said, "the reason I didn't hear you was probably because I was concentrating hard, on pretending I knew anything about cars, Bitches!" He looked at Emily then at Naomi with a smug face. Realization came to Naomi. They were never planing on fixing her car, fucking pricks.

As the car was driving away Emily yelled, "Wankers!" Emily faced Naomi and signed, "That was fucked up." Naomi nodded."Do you mind me taking a look, then," Emily pointed to the car.

"Of course, but are you sure you know about cars?" Naomi questioned jokingly.

Emily held her hands up with a nod, "I promise, I wasn't lying just to get something from you, like those two."

"So what are you doing, telling the truth to get something from me?" Naomi inquired with a smirk.

Emily matched her face, "maybe." she turned to the car to see what had caused the black smoke she'd seen. She saw the toolbox and rifled trough it looking for a torch. Naomi looked at her curiously. Emily found it and started looking for the problem. "I see what it is, it's the air filter."

The blonde had a worried look on her face. "Is it bad?" she asked.

The redhead turned to face the other girl, "Potentially, but I need to remove it to see the extent of the damage," she answered seriously. She handed Naomi the torch, "hold this for me and point it here," Emily indicated to the spot. The redhead reached for the wing nut holding the air-filter in place and unscrewed it. She told Naomi to hold it as well. Emily pulled out the filter and sure enough it was dirty and had debris in it.

"That doesn't look good," Naomi said.

"It's not. It has to be cleaned and you're good to go, but you should change it as soon as possible." Emily said, looking at the filter, intently.

"You see, if the air filter becomes really dirty, the capacity for it to filter the air going into the engine is reduced and because of that the engine is not able to function properly, which then can cause numerous negative affects on vehicles performance." The redhead turned to find a amused looking Naomi staring at her. "Sorry, I tend to ramble about cars and the like. "My ex girlfriends hated when I did that." The brown eyed girl said with a shrug.

"I happen to find it sexy. Also when you have this intense concentrated face while doing your thing." Naomi grinned.

"Really?" Emily asked skeptically.

"Really." Naomi confirmed. They stared intently at each other, their gazes broken when a car pulled on to the next door petrol station.

'Looks like they're open now. You can come with me to get this cleaned or you can stay here." Emily gave her the option and she was hoping Naomi stayed. Emily just needed a breather to think, she had never been affected by a girl like this before. She wanted to ask her out, that wasn't usually the case with girls. The brown eyed girl felt Naomi could be something more than a shag, she probably been satisfied with a thank you kiss or something along those lines, but she also had genuinely wanted to help with the car. There was something about the blond that drew her in, by the sound of it the blond was into her too. Naomi needed a breather too so when Emily gave her the a choice, she chose to stay by the car.

Emily eventually came back with the filter opting to vacuuming it rather than washing it, washing would of taken a lot more time, and the blonde said she had to get going. Naomi once again held the torch, while Emily put the air filter back. During that time Naomi asked if she was only on the road for the food in the diner. To which Emily replied that she was visiting her favorite aunt that broke her leg. She told Naomi that she's actually form Bristol. She had visited her aunt before and always took this road because of the food. It wasn't such a stretch from Bristol to the small town. Naomi had to smile at that response.

"All right all finished. You should give it a try." The blue eyed girl got in the vehicle and started up the engine, sure enough it worked. Emily closed the bonnet and walked over to Naomi. "I know this might be kind of forward but would you like to go out with me sometime?" She asked nervously, before she chickened out. This was the first time in their interaction Naomi had seen the girl like that. Emily seemed like a confident girl. She seemed perfect, just her type. And at this point it wasn't nowhere near as forward as the two idiot brothers. The blonde just needed to know something.

Naomi pretended to think it over when she said, "so that's the price for the fix up then?" It was said in mock seriousness.

Emily smiled hugely and Naomi thought she looked beautiful. "If I say yes would it make me a bad person?"

Naomi returned it, "Not in my eyes. I'd love to go out with you." After that Naomi gave Emily her number and the redhead agreed to call her for a super cool date . The blonde laughed at that. Just as the blond was heading down the the road and Emily to the diner she called out. She almost forgot.

"Emily!"

"Yes!?" she turned around.

"Do you like Garibaldi's!?" They where quite far form each other so they had to shout.

"Detest the bloody things!" She scrunched her face in disgust.

Naomi broke out into a smile and responded, "Perfect!" Before driving away. She had a feeling if Emily had said yes, Naomi wouldn't of minded sharing her beloved biscuit.


End file.
